Korrasami Oneshots
by EricTye
Summary: Korrasami prompts from my tumblr
1. Waiting

Korrasami prompt- Asami is tired of waiting on Korra to make to first move

Korra and Asami sat together in Asami's room, side by side, knees touching. Korra spoke softly, recalling memories for her childhood. Asami loved to listen to Korra talk about her childhood. She loved learning about her past, what molded Korra into the stong Avatar she is today.

Korra finished her story, turning back to look at Asami, their eyes quickly locked. That seemed to happen a lot nowadays. Every time it would happen Asami's breath would catch. Looking into those deep blue eyes made her heart flutter, she could stare into those eyes for hours and never get bored.

Blush covered Korra's face as she looked away. As she often does. Asami couldn't help the pang in her heart every time Korra would look away. Asami knew she liked Korra, hell, she knew she loved Korra, but she always felt that Korra didn't feel the same.

It killed her inside, she wanted nothing more then to tell Korra how she felt. Just to get it off her chest, even if Korra didn't feel the same, at least Korra would know how she felt. Asami leaned in closer to Korra, causing Korra to look back at her. Korra couldn't help but lean in as well, until their faces were inches apart.

"Korra.." Asami breathed out softly.

"Hmm?" Korra hummed in response.

"I-I need to tell you something."

"Anything, you know you can tell me." Korra's voice was soft, soothing.

Asami couldn't think of how she wanted to word it, so she just leaned in, capturing Korra's lips with her own. The kiss was soft, sweet, and short. They broke apart, breathing heavily. A wide smile stretched across Korras face.

"That was better then I ever imagined." Korra laughed out. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? You wanted a kiss?"

"Well.. Not just that, more along the lines of that I love you." Asami squeaked out.

"Oh Asami, thank the Spirits. I was afraid to tell you that I loved you, I thought you would reject me.."

Asami pulled Korra in for another kiss. "Never."


	2. Notes

**Highschool AU: Korra tries to find out her best friends feeling for her**

Korra slid the folded up piece of paper across the table, nudging the note against her friends hand. Asami bit back a laugh, quickly taking the note eager to see what Korra had written.

 ** _I have a serious question to ask you._**

Asami felt her stomach churn. What did Korra have to ask her? Was it bad? Asami quickly wrote her response.

 ** _Of course, I'm always here for you. What is your question?_**

Asami slid the paper back across to Korra. Korra just stared at the paper for awhile before she wrote her response, but continue to hold onto the note. Asami watched Korra out of the corner of her eye. Why had she not handed it back yet? It must be very serious. Asami started to worry. Finally Korra slid the paper back to Asami, looking out the window to hide her blush. Asami grabbed the note, ripping it open quickly.

 ** _Do you like me?_**

Shit. Asami stared down at the note. What should she say? Should she tell the truth? Korra would want Asami to be honest. Fine. Honesty it is. Asami scribbled her answer, handing the note back to Korra. Korra opened the note, heart pounding, dying to see what Asami had said.

 ** _No._**

Korras heart sunk in her chest. Crumpling up the note, Korra slammed her head down onto her desk. How could she be so stupid? She just got rejected by her lifelong best friend. The girl she had been in love with since they were 7. And now she has ruined everything. Would Asami still want to be friends after this? No. No way. There is no way.

The bell rang and Asami stood up, hovering over Korra for a few moments before she left the room. Korra waited until she was sure that Asami had left, then she finally lifted up her head. Dejectedly picking up her things off of her desk shoving them into her backpack.

She noticed a note with her name on it in the middle of her desk. Korra looked from the new note to the one crumpled up in her fist. Throwing the balled up note on the ground Korra picked up the new note off her desk. With shaky hands Korra unfolded the paper.

 ** _Korra. I love you._**


	3. Broken

**High school AU: Korra's broken her ankle right before the start of summer, and is bummed out. It's up to Asami to cheer her up.**

Korra sat on her bed, staring down at the cast that covered her leg. Why did she have to break her ankle? The day before summer started! Now what is she gonna do?

Korra was pulled from her trance, by the sound of her door opening. Korra looked up, smiling softly as her beautiful girlfriend stepped through the door.

"Hey hon." Asami breathed out happily.

"Hey love." Korra blushed heavily.

She could help it. She loved when Asami used pet names with her. But of course Korra wouldn't admit that.

Asami sat next to Korra, gently placing her hand down on Korra's cast. Korra looked down at her hand. Grumbled softly, as she flopped back on the bed.

"Ugh, why Asami? Why did I have to break my stupid ankle right before summer? We were supposed to go to the lake!" Korra huffed out.

"We can still go."

"Well yeah we can still go, but I can't swim. What's the point of going if I can't swim?"

"Oh come on. There's tons of stuff that we can still do. Come on you'll have fun." Asami spoke gently, laying down besides Korra.

Korra turned her head to look at Asami. Their faces were inches apart. Korra leaned in closer, gently bumping forheads with Asami. Korra closed her eyes, Asami followed in suit.

"I just- I won't be helpful. I can't really do much when I'm on crutches. We had so many plans. Now we can't really go to any of them, because of me. I just don't wanna be a burden to you.." Korra whispered

"What?"Asami's eyes shot open. "Korra, sweetie, you are not a burden. At all. You never will be. You silly, beautiful, girl."

Korra leaned forward, kissing Asami tenderly. Asami always knew just what to say.

"And besides, we can just stay home and relax for once. The sound of cuddling up all day sounds rather appealing." Asami slid her hand up Korra's thigh.

"Plus, if we stay home, we can.. Have some alone time.."

Korra shivered at the thought. "You know, maybe staying home wouldn't be so bad.."


	4. Questions

**Korra and Asami's kid ask the tough questions**

"Mom?" A soft, hesitant voice cut through the air.

Asami looked up from the schematics and papers that littered her desk, to see their 13-year-old son standing in the doorway.

"Yes Keu?" Asami turned in her chair to face her son.

"Oh, you're busy. It's stupid anyhow. I'll leave you alone." Keu ducked his head.

"I'm sure is not stupid at all. Tell me what's bothering you." Asami stood up, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Mom.." Keu sighed. "How.. How do you know if you are in love?"

"Oh. Um. Well. I think love is all about how the other person makes you feel." Asami flushed not expecting that would be the question.

"Like, your mother she makes me feel so loved. I'm so happy when I'm around her. And I miss her every time we're away from each other. I feel safe when she's with me."

Keu's eyes lit up, listening intently. Asami swears sometimes he looks so much like Korra. His dark complexion, bright eyes, infectious smile.

"I would do anything for your mother. I put myself in danger so many times, I would do it all again, every single time. I would die million times just to protect your mother. Korra is my everything." Asami sighed happily.

Keu smiled up at his mom, he loved seeing his mom so happy.

"So.. Do you think you are in love?"Asami asked gently

"Well.. I don't know.. Maybe.." Keu looked away, blushing.

"Who is it? Is it your friend Rhett?" Asami asked excitedly.

"Mooom!" Keu groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh honey. Come on. I see the way you two look at each other. When he looks at you, he looks at you like you're the most amazing person in the world. He looks at you the same way Korra looks at me. I'm sure he likes you."

"Really? You think so?" Keu asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. Even Korra thinks so too. So don't worry about it. I'm sure it will all work out."

Keu through his arms around his mother squeezing tightly. "Thanks mom."


	5. Werewolf

**Werewolf AU**

Part 1

Sniffing the air deeply, my eyes shot open. I could smell something sweet, alluring, and most of all mouthwatering. Human. What was a human doing here? These woods are off limits to humans, for a good reason. This is wolf land. Humans that step over the border often don't make it too far. But this human? No. This human made it deep into the woods. How have they not been hunted down yet?

I inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint exactly where the human was located. There was something drawing me to the human. Something other than hunger.

Once I got a good location on where they where, I took off, racing towards this human. I need to get there before another wolf does.

Luckily the human wasn't too far away, it took me no time at all to find them. I slowed to a walk, then raised up on the balls of my feet. Creeping closer to the human, trying not to alert them to my presence.

The human was totally oblivious to me. She sat on a tree trunk that had fallen over. A female human. Interesting.

"These woods are off limits. For a reason, you know." I spoke lowly.

The girl jumped, turning to look at me. We locked eyes, her scent flooded my system. My head started to swim. Everything started to make sense. Why I was so drawn to this human.

She was my mate.

Shit. I can't have a human as a mate!

"You are coming with me. You are not safe here I need to change you." My voice came out rough.

I grabbed her arm, pulling her along. She dug her feet into the ground.

"What are you talking about?!" She squeaked out.

"Look, we don't have time for this. I'll explain once I know we are safe."

"Wait, at least tell me our name!" She was a feisty human. She'll make a great wolf.

"Asami."


	6. Jealous

_**Jealous Korra**_

Korra never thought she was the jealous type. Sure, she was hotheaded and a little emotional, but not jealous. She had been a little jealous when she dated Makko, but she was not prepared when she started to see Asami.

Jealousy raged through her at all times. Everyone was a potential danger. Korra may be the Avatar. But that doesn't mean she's willing to share what's hers. She eyed young men and women distrustfully.

Korra all but growled that anyone who had the audacity to ogle at her girlfriend. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist when they were in public, pulling her close to her side. She often kissed Asami's neck, temple, and behind her ear, in a clear warning to everyone in the surrounding vicinity that Asami was hers.

Other people may see Korras behavior as controlling or possessive. But Asami? Asami loves the attention. Watching Korra get jealous makes Asami feel very cared for. Loved. Wanted.

But that doesn't mean Asami goes out of her way to make Korra jealous. She just enjoys it when it happens.


	7. Morning

_**Korrasami Morning Routine**_

Groaning heavily, Korra sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet settling on the cold floor. Korra hunched forward, resting her elbows on her knees, hands covering her face. Mornings were never good for Korra. Waking up has always been hard, it was a long and strenuous process. She often sat for 10 to 20 minutes just trying to wake up.

A soft hand found its way to the small of Korra's back, rubbing soothing circles against the bare skin. Korra hummed in approval, silently thanking Asami for her help.

The bed shifted as Asami sat up, sliding off the bed. Standing on the tips of her toes, Asami stretched her arms above her head. Sighing in relief as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles.

Korra's hands slipped away from her face as she looked up at her wife's naked body. Even after all this time Korra finds Asami more and more beautiful with each passing day.

Asami smiled down at Korra, they mumbled a soft good morning to each other. Asami's feet padded across the room, as she slipped into the bathroom that joined to their room.

Korra continue to sit, until she heard the water of the shower turn on. Korra contemplated whether or not to join Asami in the shower. Korra inevitably decided against it. Knowing that if she got in the shower too, she would make Asami late for work.

Korra finally managed to get out of bed. Standing up stretching out her limbs. Before putting off to the kitchen. Korra started up some coffee for Asami knowing she would be in a hurry and once she got out of the shower.

Asami quickly rushed though her shower, slipping into her work clothes and heading into the kitchen. Only to find Korra standing there waiting for her, holding out a cup of coffee, completely naked. Asami's face flushed pleasantly and she eyed her wife. Asami took the cup of coffee, thanking Korra softly.

They shared a kiss, then two, then three. Asami finally pulled away, saying her goodbyes as she made her way out the door. Leaving Korra standing there with a stupid smile on her face.


	8. Deaf

**Deaf/blind AU**

The boy was obviously angry. His mouth moved furiously. Korra could tell he was yelling, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. She couldn't hear anyone. Though obviously this idiot couldn't figure that out.

Korra shook her head, pointing to her ear, trying to tell the boy she couldn't hear. It only made him more mad. His face became very red, she could tell he was yelling louder now.

Next thing she knew, a fist came flying out hitting him square in the cheek, knocking him on his ass. The fist was connected to Korras best friend Asami.

Asami stood over the boy, she was so angry she was literally shaking.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Asami screamed at the boy.

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet vacating the premise but not before screaming over his shoulder. "Fuck you, fucking dykes!"

Korra reached out, gently placing her hand on the Asami's arm. Asami stopped shaking the second Korra touched her. She quickly turned around scanning Korra up and down trying to evaluate her.

 ** _Are you ok?_** Asami signed to Korra.

Korra smiled at Asami's concern, signing back. **_Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what that guys problem was._**

Asami just shook her head, her face flushing slightly. Korra quickly noticed a change in her face, becoming very interested in what the boy was saying.

 ** _Asami. What did he say? Was it that bad?_** Korra signed, her face falling with concern.

Asami stared at Korra, their eyes locking, blue meeting green. She finally shook her head.

 ** _No. He was just mad because.._** Asami stopped signing as she looked away blushing.

 ** _Asami. Please tell me._** Korra reached up, lightly touching Asami's face.

 ** _He was hitting on you ok? He was mad because you weren't returning his affection. So we start calling you all kinds of names. I was so mad._** Asami sighed, shaking her head.

Korra was shocked, a guy hit on her? Why? Well, she was fit, dark skin, and had blue eyes, but guys never looked twice towards her. Not that she wanted them to. Korra had her eyes set on someone in particular, and she wouldn't take anyone else.

Korra jumped forwards, hugging Asami tightly, before stepping back to sign to her.

 ** _Thank you for defending me. But, you know I would never say yes that guy, or anyone else, right?_** Korra looked up at Asami.

 ** _What? Why not?_** Asami looked skeptical.

 ** _I have someone that I have my eyes on. None of these guys could ever compare to her._** Korra's eyes widened, realizing what she had just said.

 ** _Her?_** Asami signed quickly, looking very surprised.

 ** _Well.. Yeah.. Her. I like a girl ok?_** Korra looked away, embarrassed.

 ** _It's okay. I like a girl too._** Asami smiled softly at Korra.

Korra blushed and nodded, signing, **_let's go home, huh?_**

Asami nodded in agreement. They walked together in silence, as usual.

Korra reached out a grabbed Asami's hand, to which Asami just gripped he hand tighter.


End file.
